The One Night Stand
by Rose Davis
Summary: After the death of Fred, George pushed everyone out of his life. Even Angelina. After being separated for 3 years one fateful night links them together for life. How will they handle what comes next.
1. The one night stand

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST AN IDEA OF WHAT COULD POSSIBLE HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.****

* * *

When I arrived at the three broomstick it was like nothing had changed. Not the tables or the chairs. Not even the drunk that was sleep in the corner. I just took it all in and enjoyed the scenery. It had been three years since I had been in the country but it felt good to be back home. I sat down at the bar and ordered a shot fire whiskey and a butter beer chaser. I took a sip of it and it burned on the way down. I thought to myself 'you can't get one of these in New York'. Just as I finished off my shot and was chasing it with my butter beer I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"If it isn't my friend and ex-girlfriend Angelina Angelica Johnson."

There were only two people in the world who knew my full name and one of them took it to their grave.

"George Fabian Weasley, how have you been?"

"I have been doing but we won't get into all that I want to talk about you. Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"I have been in New York. I went to stay with my aunt for a month but then I had no reason to come back so I stayed."

"Wow you would think just coming home would have been reason enough."

"Well that deepens on what you are coming home to."

"Let me buy you another drink and let's catch up on old times."

He ordered a whole picture of butter beer and a bottle of fire whiskey. We sat at one of the booths and we talked about me living in New York and I told that I worked as a secretary at a muggle attorney's office and he told me that he opened another shop in Ireland. As we talked we drank and as we drank we talked. Soon the talking became slurred and then it just became ridiculous. After while we decided that we had had enough. We couldn't apparate and we were too drunk to walk so we took the floo network and we went to my place. I had boxes everywhere because I had only been back for two weeks so I wasn't moved in all the way. I with the help of my drunken partner made to my room and to my bed. We both fell on the bed and laughed.

I hadn't been this pissed since the New Year before the war when George, Fred and I decided to see who could hold their fire whiskey better. Needless to say that I was first place and poor George was last. I drunkenly stripped down to my knickers and George stripped down to his boxers and we climbed in the bed. We slept for a little bit but later on that morning I don't know if it was because the moon was out or what but I found myself awake and so did he. Something about the way he was looking at me was kind of familiar. It was nothing like the way he looked at me after Fred's funeral when he told me to 'fuck off and go straight to hell' this was different this was the way he looked at me when we started dating before the war. Something must have been stirred up in him because he started kissing me and for some reason I didn't stop him. If anything I encouraged it. All I could do was remember that familiar gentle touch from the man whom said that he never would let me go but turned on me because he couldn't handle the death of his twin. My mind was telling me no but my body said a different story. He snapped my bra off and caressed my breast as he kissed me so lightly on my neck. I pulled his hair the way I use to when we were together. With his other arm he pulled me closer to him and I don't remember when he did but my knickers were gone and he thrust himself inside me and all I could do was moan his name softly as he worked his magic.

How was this happening and why this happening? I haven't seen this man in three years and now all of a sudden we're drunk and sleep and now we are acting as if we were never apart. Damn, I can't think about this right now. One thing I do know is that George Weasley was always a great lay as the Americans can say.

The next morning I woke up and surprisingly I didn't have a hangover, but George was gone. I found a letter stating that he had to go and he had a great time catching up with me but he never meant for the latter to happen and he was sorry if he had disrupted my life in anyway. 'Really' I thought. 'Disrupted my life. What a git.'


	2. Reaquainted

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST AN IDEA OF WHAT COULD POSSIBLE HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.****

* * *

It took me another two weeks to get my flat looking like someone lived there. Once I did I made it a point to invite Katie and Alicia over to get reacquainted with my friends whom I have not seen in three years.

"Angelina I had no idea you were coming back. The way you sounded in your last letter like you would never leave New York." Said Alicia

"Well I think maybe I got a little homesick."

"Oh really, homesick or lovesick." Retorted Katie.

"Well if you must know I was lovesick."

"Really?"

"Yes. I missed my daddy and I wanted to see him in person."

"Yea, right."

"Ok then Katie who else would I be lovesick for?"

"Oh, I don't know. What name pops up in my head? Hmmmm. Yeah that's it George Weasley."

"Sorry Katie that ship has sailed. Besides he told me to 'fuck off', so I did."

"Well he was different then, hell none of his family had seen or heard from him for a whole year and a half after that. He didn't write or let them know if he was dead or alive. He still won't tell anyone where he was."

"Alicia you always have to defend him. I knew he was an ass to me but to his own family. Really?"

"Come on Angelina, you know he was hurting. He had to bury his twin. It couldn't have been easy for him."

"Yea well Katie it wasn't easy for any of them, especially Mrs. Weasley. Anyway I guess he dealt with it the best way he could. I just don't understand why he had to push the ones he loved away."

"So have you been to visit him since you have been back?" Katie said.

"I saw him two weeks ago at the three broomsticks."

"Really how did that go?"

"It was very interesting." I dared not tell them what had happened that night or they would make plans for our wedding. We talked for another hour or so and then everyone went their separate ways. I had to get some sleep I would start my new job at the ministry as an orator in the muggle artifacts department. Yes the name sounded boring and it was boring, but for right now I would take it until another opening came in another department.

A month went by as I was working at the ministry and I never bumped in to anyone that I knew. That wasn't a bad thing because despite the looks of it there were a lot of departments in the ministry. I barely see my co-workers because the inventory is so vast and everyone has their own section to catalogue and keep up with. Some days I would have lunch at a nice muggle restaurant down the street. As I was on my way back from lunch I literally bumped into none other than Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Oh I am sorry I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing sorry."

"Angelina?" Ron said as I was picking up my papers off the floor.

"Ron, Harry. Hey how have you two been?"

"Wonderful and how about you?" answered Harry.

"I have been fine."

"Wow we haven't seen you in ages. How long have you been back?"

"Three months, but I have only been working here for a month in half. Sorry that I missed your wedding Ron but I was trying to get everything ready for my move back here. So how is the married life?"

Ron giggled a little because he had only been married for six months so I took that as a good sign.

"Well I can count on you to be at our wedding."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Harry."

"Well we have to get back to work. It was really nice seeing you Angelina."

"Same here." It was really nice seeing them. They looked so much more mature from the last time I saw them, but I guess time will do that.


	3. Just a little tired

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST AN IDEA OF WHAT COULD POSSIBLE HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.****

* * *

Over the next two weeks work was getting a little hectic. Some days I would go home and crash out on the couch and then wake up and want to eat everything in sight. I would look forward to the weekends so I could just sleep in all day. On Saturday I decided to finally honor my mother's request that I come by the house and spend the day with her.

"Angie you have no excuse not to come over at least once a week and see me and your father. You are closer now than you have been in the last three years."

"Well mum I have been meaning to get back and visit but with my new job I don't have the time and right lately when I am not working I just sleep and then wake up and eat and then go back to sleep."

"Angie you know you can't eat and then lay down on it that will make you gain weight."

"Yea I know I could barely get these jeans to button today. I am going to have to start back exercising again.'' This went on for about a month and a half so I decided I would go to the healer and see if there was something wrong with me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would get the news that I got.

"Well Ms. Johnson the good news is that we know what the problem is. The bad news is that it will have to work itself out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ms. Johnson you are about 14 weeks into your pregnancy and it will take at least another 26 before you have your baby. Congratulations"

Did he just say congratulation like I just won a prize?

"I'm confused sir. I haven't been sexually active since December. Are you saying that one time did this?"

"Well that really all it takes. I know that this is a shock to you but we will have to start scheduling appointments. Just get with your partner and the both of you can make decisions on what should be done."

"I don't have a partner; it was just a one night stand." It was a half-drunken one night stand with a man who didn't want to disrupt my life. Now I have to face him and tell him. I think I might want to eat slugs.

I finally worked up the courage to visit the shop in Diagon Alley that Friday. Lucky for me he was there. I walked in and he was helping a little boy pick which flavor of pucking pastels he wanted. I approached him slowly.

"Hi George." I said nervously.

"Hey Angelina, I haven't seen you in while."

"Yea 14 weeks to be exact" I muttered under my breath.

"What can I do to help you?"

"We need to talk in private if you don't mind."

"Sure." Just then he motion to his clerk to come over and help the boy. We walked to the back to his office and I sat down. I really needed a drink right about now.

"Well George there is no easy way to say this but…" I hesitated trying to get the words to push out of my mouth.

"Yes Angelina what's that matter."

"George I just found out that I am pregnant and you're the father and I just wanted to let you know so there." I was out of breath after I got all that out. He just looked at me blankly. "George?''

"Um, yea, um what? How? When? But I, I mean we only. Huh?"

"Yea well imagine my shock. I just went to healer to get some energy potion of something. Well I just thought that you should know. I know you don't want to disrupt my life."

"Angelina I don't know what to say to that. I need some time to come to terms with this."

"Well I am 14 weeks now and you have until September 27th to get a grip on it." With that I just got up and walked out. He needs time. Damn him and his damn time. For the life of me I don't know what in the hell I ever saw in him. Now I am stuck with him in my life forever. I went to tell my parents the news and as I thought it didn't go well. Especially not with my mother as she demanded to know who the father was and I refused to name him. Dad, well dad just said he would support me in any way he could.


	4. Chance Meeting - 18 Weeks

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST AN IDEA OF WHAT COULD POSSIBLE HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.****

* * *

It had been a month and I hadn't seen or heard from George since I told him I was pregnant. This was probably a good thing because I probably would have put the bat boogey curse that Ginny taught me to good use. Well it is official I have a nice noticeable baby bump. I started to get looks from my coworkers. I could see the question and comments on their lips. I was just waiting for one of them to get out of line so I could tell them to mind their own damn business.

I was shopping after I got off of work and I ran into Mrs. Weasley and I immediately braced myself for one of her bear hugs. She was such an affectionate woman and I would expect she would be excited about adding another grandchild to her collection.

"Well don't you look smart and who is the lucky father." The lucky father I thought. That foul git. He hadn't even told his own mother.

I politely smiled and said, "Well Mrs. Weasley when I told him he said he needed time to think things through and he was sorry he disrupted my life."

"Well he should be beat across the head with a bludger. I still tell George he should have never let you get away."

"Well, that just how life happens sometimes."

"I want you to come by the house Sunday and I won't take no for an answer. You are still family. I am sure everyone wants to know what you have been up to these days. I'm sure George will be very interested."

"He may choke when he sees me." She laughed but I meant it. I plan on choking him. Not even letting his family know, that is really low. It will be just my luck that he doesn't show up. Then again that wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen.

**Would you like some punch with your dinner**

I arrived at the burrow and was greeted with open arms. Everyone was asking questions about how I liked it in New York and was I back for good. I knew they all wanted to know who is the father my baby.

"Mum can't we get started. George is always late." No sooner than Ron got that sentence out did George walk through the door.

"I am not late. I like to make an entrance is all." He went in the kitchen and hugged his mum and then he came in the living area and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were fixated on me. Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Look who I bumped into while I was shopping the other day. I told her she had to come I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well hello Angelina don't you look well."

"As well as can be expected considering." I could stomped up to him and kicked him right in the bullocks. Oh this dinner was going to be very interesting indeed.

Mrs. Weasley told us all to come and eat and I wanted to sit as far away from that one ear git as possible, but poor naïve Mrs. Weasley she insisted that I sit next to him. The first part of the meal was quite with just a few conversations going on. Then Ron looked over at me and said. "So who is the lucky guy?"

Hermione elbowed him in the side as I almost choked on my potato. "Ronald!"

"No Hermione its ok. He not involved. He said he needed time to think things through and he was sorry he disrupted my life." I felt George get uneasy and he started to shift in his seat.

"Need time to think things over. Really what kind of bloke is he? That's something a foul git would say."

"That was my sentiment exactly."

"Well maybe he has a lot of personal things going on in his life and he didn't think something like this could happen in the mist of all of it."

"That sounds like the excuse of a coward." I retorted

"I don't think he is so much a coward as he is probably a little upset about the situation."

"He's upset about the situation, what about me. I am the one going through it all. If I can remember correctly he and I were adults doing adult things."

"I agree with Angelina on that. I still say who ever it is a foul git." Poor Ron I think he might have been the only one who hadn't figured out that George was the foul git.

"Well maybe someone should have been adult enough to say no and leave."

On that note I stood up and turned to George and punched him right in the eye. I apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I left.

"What did she do that for?" Ron said as I was walking out.

Ginny turned to him and said "George is the git you oaf."

I walked down the path to the burrow a little ways before I stopped and propped up against tree and sobbed a little. Damn hormones I breathed. I took a couple of deep breaths and then I felt my baby kick for the first time. I chuckled and said "yea you like how I punched daddy huh?" I apparated back home and I spent the rest of my Sunday thinking.


	5. Lunch with a friend

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST AN IDEA OF WHAT COULD POSSIBLE HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.****

* * *

Back to work, it was a regular day catalog and inventory. This is my life. Lunch time came around and as I was on my way out Ron caught up to me. "Hey Angelina can I join you?"

"Sure. I want to try out that place down the street really craving Mexican Food right now."

"You know I am game when it comes to food."

We entered the restaurant and were seated. Everything smelled great but I just didn't know what to get. Then I ordered three enchiladas and Ron followed suit. As we were waiting on our food we started a conversation. "Angelina I didn't mean to get anything started last night. I had no idea that George well….. you know."

"It's ok I knew he hadn't said anything when I bumped into your mum and she asked. I can't believe that he didn't say anything and he has known for a month."

"George hasn't been himself in a while. Every once in a while his old self peeps out and says hello. Right lately he has been this shell of a man. Hardly any laughter or fun or anything. I would have thought this would have made him happy. I am happy about it and I am just the uncle."

"Well he isn't anything; I am not going to ask him for anything I just want him to acknowledge that this baby is here. I hope that your mum wasn't too upset with me."

"Upset with you, Angelina she told him that he had no business treating you like that, she was trying to get at him but dad held her back. She also told him that he had no right to keep her grandchild a secret."

"Do you still think he is a foul git now that you know it is your brother?"

"Yea, I do but I think he will come around now that the family knows.'' Well lunch was over and as we got ready to go to our respective departments Ron looked at me and said "Angelina if I ever make you made can you let me know so we can talk it over. I would hate to have a shiner like George's."

We laughed and departed ways. Well the week went by slowly and Friday finally came. I had an appointment with the healer this morning so I decided to just take the whole day off. I would find out today what the sex of the baby would be. I invited Mrs. Weasley, I mean Molly as she continues to tell me, since she had been deprived of the knowledge of her grandchild.

**And the baby is . . . . . . . . 20 weeks**

"Ok Ms. Johnson we are going to have a look and then we will be able to tell you what you are having."

"I hope you don't mind but I brought my babies grandmother with me."

"Oh, so you did get the father involved?"

"No, just his mother."

"Well Ms. Johnson you will need all the support you can get." The examination went well. I am right where I need to be at this stage. The baby's heartbeat was steady and growing nicely. "Well here you go Ms. Johnson you and your son are doing well.''

"It's a boy. Well I guess I got to come up with a name for him now." Molly was very happy this would be her first grandson. All she had to date were three granddaughters. Little Victoire, Dominique, and Molly. Maybe I will name him Antonio after my father or maybe even Saviion, well whatever I decided I knew one thing. His name would not be George.

My mother and father were happy about the news of their grandson and my mother was trying to help me come up with names hoping that I would let it slip who the father was. She didn't need to know. She would go nuts if she ever found out that I had let George Weasley back into my life even if it was only for one night.

"How about Charles that is a nice name or William, Dean, Idris, Simon, or even Anthony."

"Simon is cute. I like Sabastian or I could name him Antonio after dad. I thought of naming him after my best friend."

"You mean that Weasley boy who got killed during the war."

"Yes mum. He was like a brother to me. I wish he was here he would be able to help me through all of this."

"Well if he were here you would be married to his brother and we would know exactly who the father was."

"Mum I know who the father is I'm just not telling you."

"That's some way to treat your mother. It's not like I am going to try and find him. I just want to know what to tell my grandson when he asks is all."

"If he asks let me know and I will tell him." I loved my mother but she could be a little over protective.

Later at my flat as I was getting ready to go to sleep there came a knock at the door. I went to answer it and when I looked out the peep hole it was George. Why would he be here? Against my better judgment I let him in. "George what are you doing here?" He was drunk it was very apparent in site and smell.

"I came to visit the mother of my son. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No but you could have done it while you were still sober. So your mother let you know I was having a boy?"

"Yeah she came by the shop after the appointment and told me that I needed to get myself together for this baby. I really am together. I only drink when I am alone and I can usually cover it up pretty well. Tonight I just couldn't sit and not tell you how I feel or what has been going on now could I?"

"I think you should go home and try to talk to me when you don't have a bottle of fire whiskey rumbling in you." I went to open the door to let him back out but he grabbed my arm.

"Ang, you deserve to know why I can't be anybody's father right now."

"I am starting to see why. I am only going to ask you nicely once. Let my arm go?" Now if anyone should know about how my anger could get the best of me I would think it would be George. It wouldn't be the first time I have had to inflict some type of injury on him.

"I will but you have to listen, trust me I won't be long."

"Go ahead." As I said that he let my arm go and began his drunken sob story.

"You remember Fred don't you, of course you do. All of us were joined at the hip except I had the pleasure of shagging you."

"You're pushing it George!"

"Not trying to anger you my dear because you have a mean right cross that I really don't want to get in the path of anytime soon. Getting on with my story. You know Fred died. He left me here. Heck he left us here because it was us that was together all the time. I couldn't let you see me spiral the way I did so I told you to fuck off. I'm not sure why but you listened. Then there was just me alone. To deal with it all by myself."

"George you needed time and I gave you that time. I waited six months for you to get yourself together. You wouldn't answer my owls; you changed to locking charm at the flat so I couldn't get in, what the hell did you expect me to do. Sit around an continue crying because you shut me out? So I left to clear my head to stop thinking that maybe you did something to yourself and that I had lost both you and Fred. You didn't want to be found and least of all you didn't act like someone who still wanted to be with me."

"But that's the thing Ang. I couldn't be with you, but I didn't want you to leave but you did. So I left I traveled around. I even made it all the way to New York."

"George you came to New York looking for me?"

"Yeah I figured we could heal together since I was making such a mess of it on my own. Imagine my surprise when I found out you had moved on. You know you really shouldn't make out drunkingly in the hallway of hotels. It's so wonder you don't have a baby with that bloke."

"You know what George fuck off. You are a complete and utter ass. What else was I supposed to do when you fell off the face of the earth. Do you know how many letters I received from you mum about how worried she was about you? You never bothered to answer me so I got my comfort the best way I knew how."

"I am so glad you did. I did too after that. I decided to take a page from Angelina fucking Johnson. I spent the next year drinking and fucking. Until the last bitch who sucked me off robbed me and I had to contact Bill to wire me some cash out of my account so I could get back home, so know I sit and drink alone, with the occasional trip to the pub."

"Are trying to tell me in your own way that this is entirely my fault?"

"No you missed the point my beauty, this is only part of your fault; Fred has some blame in this too."

"You can't blame us for you turning into a drunk. You need to get yourself together. I did you should try it."

"Oh my dear who's to say that if you weren't carrying my baby that you wouldn't be somewhere drunk about to have another one night stand with some other bloke who couldn't turn down you beauty and charm."

''You know what I think you need to leave."

"Yeah well, I'll leave I have said my peace." He walked over and kissed me and I pushed him away. Then he said, "If I had to slip up and get someone pregnant I'm glad it was you and not some random bird." With that he wobbled out of my door and disaparated. I don't think that was a good idea given the state that he was in but I hope he was all right. George was right about one thing he can't be anybody's father now. Not how he is. I feel sorry for him but I understand. I finished getting ready for bed. I put up a charm over my flat if he decided to come back so he wouldn't be able to pop in or floo. Then I went to sleep thinking about my son and his father. Ron did say that he wasn't the same George anymore. He may be the only one who knows his secret.

* * *

***Really hope this chapter is good. I really thought long and hard about releasing it. I hope you enjoy.***


	6. Hot, tired and sick

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST AN IDEA OF WHAT COULD POSSIBLE HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.****

****Sorry it took me so long to post but work has been really crazy lately. I had to put some finishing touches on this chapter. I would like to thank Arrowkid21, Sunshine72, WonWiseWeasel04, adp1222, bluebooks12, and keetongirl for your reviews and follows. You are the reason I even bother. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.****

* * *

Trying to name a baby is hard work especially when everyone has an opinion. I haven't ran my idea by Molly about naming the baby after Fred but I think she will be fine with it. Summer felt hotter than usual or was it just me. My every day journey to work gets more and more uncomfortable. I am always hot and tired. To top everything else off this kid is always in my ribs lying on my lungs and I am always out of breath by the time I get to my destination. I have to get through this month and then I will be on maternity leave. I think I will probably become a hermit and not leave my flat until I the baby that way I don't have to fight this heat.

I really was hoping that George would get himself together by now but it seems that I really am in this alone. Ron stops by my department at least once a week to check on me, Ginny and Harry come by my flat when she is not traveling with the Harpies. Molly drops by on the weekend to stop and chat but I know she is just trying to make sure I am eating and getting enough sleep.

I don't know if it is the heat but lately I haven't been able to keep anything down. I did think that morning sickness came in the first part of the pregnancy but here I am in the middle and I am sick all the time. It has got to point now that I haven't been to work in a week. Mum comes by and checks on me. She wants me to come and stay with her and dad until after the baby is born but I don't want them babying me. I can handle a little nausea. Molly got involved when Ron told her I had been out sick all week. I reassured her that I was fine but she insists on dropping by in the mornings and trying to get me to eat. It was starting to take its toll on me. I was having dizzy spells and sometimes I barely made it back to my bed. I had an appointment with my healer on Tuesday so I am trying to hold out for that but, one particular morning it didn't work out that way. I got up to use the loo and all I can remember was seeing the door and my hand on the knob and then I blacked out.

I could hear someone calling my name but it was all a blur like a dream. I remember Molly was there and Fred? This had to be a dream but it felt so real. I was with Fred and he was asking me if I could hear him but when I opened my mouth to say yes nothing came out. He keep telling me to snap out of it and come back to him but every time I tried to speak I couldn't it was like someone put a silencing spell on me. He finally stopped trying to get me to talk and he simply said don't worry I will take care of you. I wanted to talk but I couldn't. I finally started to come to my senses and I opened my eyes to look around but I didn't recognize the place. I look around and then I figure out that I am in the hospital. The room was dark and I couldn't quite make out the image of the person slumped over in the chair next to my bed. As my eyes began to focus I realized that it was George. Really? I began to stir and he noticed and sat up in the chair.

"Welcome back.''

"Yeah, what happened?'' I say. "It feels like I was hit in the head." George walks over and helps me sit up, although the way my head feels maybe I should just lay back down.

"Mum said she went to check on you and found you on the floor and she couldn't get you to come to. She came and got me because she couldn't lift you."

"Well that would explain me seeing Fred only it was you. Where is your mum?"

"She and your mum went to the cafeteria they told me to stay here just in case you wake up."

"Well thanks. I hope this didn't pull you away from anything important.'' Just then the healer walked in and George stepped out.

"Hello Ms. Johnson you gave us a scare."

"Well I wasn't trying to."

"Well you are severely dehydrated so we have to administer some medicines to you and you will have to stay here for two more days so we can make sure that you are all right. For now you are on a liquid diet until we get your electrolyte levels back up. You were lucky this time but next time please don't let it go on this long. I have sent your medical papers to the ministry and as of this point you are now on maternity leave."

Well so much for me not worrying anybody. Now I have to explain George to mum. I am sure she has figured it out. I think I will pretend that I am sleep for the next couple of days. I really don't want to have this conversation. Mum and Molly entered.

"Thank goodness she is finally awake Molly."

"How wonderful. You really gave us a scare."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were this sick? I would have taken you to the healer sooner."

"Mum I can handle this. I am not a child anymore. Besides I don't want everyone getting in tizzy over me."

"Look Angelina, I am painfully aware that you are 23 years old but you are my daughter, my only child and I don't want anything to happen to you. This was dangerous and stupid and if it had not been for Molly you would probably still been lying on that floor until I got there from work. You might not understand where I am coming from now but wait until your son comes and he does something stupid and dangerous then you will understand me fully."

"Molly can I have a moment with my mother?"

"Sure dear." Molly walked out the room and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Mum I am sorry."

"Sorry for what. Sorry that you didn't tell me that you were doing so bad or sorry that you didn't tell me that George is the father?"

"Both. I didn't want you to know that it was him that was acting this way. I thought that I would be better if you thought It was some random guy and that way it would hurt so much if I thought the same thing." Just then I started to cry. I will eventually blame it on my hormones but I knew better. No matter how hard I tried to deny it I was still in love with George; that's why I didn't protest the night we conceived this baby. I saw a glint of his former self that night. I know he still loves me but there is too much hurt and grief in him that it has buried him inside. For just a little while that night the real George won the battle. Now it is trying to resurface and he doesn't know what to do with it.

"Angie, you might not want to hear this but he cares even if he doesn't show it. He never left your side. You probably didn't hear him but he keep talking to you and saying that you had to be alright because he wouldn't make it if you weren't."

On that note my mum kissed me on the forehead and got up and left. She told me my father would be around later to visit and that I should try to get some rest. But hell I wasn't tired but I do have the worst headache in the world. I sat there and thought about my situation. I rub my belly as I felt my baby move and then I just thought about more baby names. That would occupy my time until a knock came to the door and two of the giggling woman entered.

"Okay so we don't visit you in a month and this is how you get our attention."

"Yes Katie, I put on this whole production so that you and Alicia would get your heads out of your ass' and come see about me."

"Katie she was always the drama queen in the group."

"Yes you are so right Alicia."

"Someone had to bring the excitement to this odd ball friendship of ours." We all laughed. I was so glad to see them. This made this hospital stay not so depressing. I only wish they would have brought me some real food. Cause this chicken broth and Jello thing was not working. Although the jello is the best part of it.

"Lee told me something very interesting the other day that I wanted to ask you."

"What is that Alicia?"

"Well it seems that he and George got pissed the other night and George let it slip that he had a baby on the way. Would you know anything about that?"

"No I haven't spoken to George since that night we ran into each other at the three broomsticks when I got back into town."

"Oh really there must be another Angelina Johnson around here."

"Seriously, damn George and his drunken confessions."

"Dammit Angelina why didn't you tell us. We're your friends. "

"You know I don't like to bother other people with my problems."

"Well we aren't just other people we have known you for a long time. Alicia and I should be offended."

"I have one question?"

"Yea Alicia."

"Did you really give him a black eye at his mother's house?"

"The damn git deserved it." We all laughed. Alicia told me the rest of the details about the conversation between Lee and George had. She told that George regretted how he had reacted and that he wanted to be there for me and the baby but he just didn't know how. He knew that he had upset me and that it would take him a long time to get back into my good graces. He was right about that. She also told me something that I have heard a lot from other people. That George never stopped loving me and that he wanted another chance to make it right between us. A single tear-stained my face as she told me the latter but I blamed it on pregnancy hormones even though I knew it wasn't, but I couldn't let them know that deep down inside Angelina Johnson was a softy. There were only two people in the world who knew that and one of them took it to his grave and the other better do the same.

By the third day of my hospital stay I was back on solid food. I was so happy. I don't know what kind of medicine they were giving me but it seemed to help. I still have my moments but it was not as bad as before. I had plenty of visitors and well-wishers. Especially from the Weasley clan with the exception of Charlie who sent me the occasional owl letting me know that the next time he is in town he is going to kick his brother in the bullocks so that he would get some sense in him. George hadn't been back since I was admitted. Well what did I expect? Upon my departure I received new instructions from my healer.

"Ms. Johnson before you leave I must let you know that you cannot apparate anymore until after the baby comes, also since your severe case of nausea you are now considered to be high risk so we will be keeping a closer eye on you. I will need to see you every two weeks instead of once a month. I have also teamed up with a muggle doctor who specializes in high risk pregnancy. Most people are not comfortable with muggles doctors so if you decide that this is not something that you want please let me know now. Before you make your decision I will let you know that she is the best in her field and she understands the magical world because she is married to a wizard."

"Well I am not uncomfortable with her being a muggle. I have muggle aunts and cousins. If she is the best then I want her."

"Okay Ms. Johnson, I need you to sign here and I will be back with your copy."

Oh great just what I needed. High risk now I won't be able to keep everyone from fussing over me. He returned with my paperwork and I flooed home. Man it was good to be back at my flat. Now that I have this time off I guess I will have to get the babies room in some type of order. I opened the door to the baby's room and to my surprised it had been furnished and decorated. Who would do this? It had to be Mum and dad. That was so nice of them. But who would help them. Never mind this had Arthur and Molly written all over it. One last thing to worry about.


	7. Close watch - 28 weeks

****I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. JUST AN IDEA OF WHAT COULD POSSIBLE HAPPEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. _P.S. Keetongirl you are very perceptive._****

* * *

I went to my first check up since my lovely stay at Chateau Mungo. I walked in feeling great and walked out upset, mad and frustrated. I thought meeting with a muggle doctor would be fine but she is stricter than my healer but I guess she has her reasons. She wants me to either move in with my parents or have someone stay with me at all times until the baby is born. I was offended. I have done just fine by myself. I had one episode and now I am marked as fragile. I have to keep count of the babies movement and make sure that I keep a journal of anything that may seem unusual. I can accommodate that much but having someone constantly watching over me was a bit much. Well I have to comply to make sure the safety of my baby. Hmm. I guess I had better give him a name, I guess I can't call Baby Johnson. Although it does have a ring to it.

Ok so I defied doctors' orders for the first three nights and I stayed all alone but on the fourth night I ran into a problem. I decided that I wanted to take a nice soothing bath because my legs and my back had bothered me. Well getting down was one thing but getting back up was impossible. Thankfully I had sat my wand on the table next to my tub and I was able to send and urgent message to my mother to come and get me out of the bathtub. Of course once she got there she told me I was the stubbornness person she had ever seen since my grandfather. Well needless to say she and Molly got together and I had visitors every night for the duration of my pregnancy. I was a little bothered at first but I got use to it fast. My favorite visitors were Ron because he would eat just as much as I did and I didn't feel like an elephant and Katie and Alicia because we acted just like we did when we were in school.

Ginny could only come twice a month due to her quiditch schedule but while she was there I helped with some wedding planning for her upcoming nuptials which was only two weeks away. My next appointment went as well as expected. I was scolded for gaining an extra five pounds in a two week period. I guess my late night ice cream raids would have to stop. That would be hard because baby wants what baby wants.

Harry and Ginny are getting married this Saturday. I waited until the last possible day to buy my dress so it wouldn't be too small. Her colors were hunter green which is the color of Harry's eyes and White. So I decided to try to find a nice balance of those colors so I didn't look like a blimp. I found a nice spaghetti strapped knee-length dress with cute little bow in the back. I could have fit right in with the wedding party if I wanted to. It was a beautiful ceremony. Harry and Ginny were both almost in tears and I did get misty a bit but I know it was these damn hormones. At the reception I sat and watched as everybody danced and had fun. I sat there looking at all the happy guest and wished that I was that happy. I didn't realize how lonely I was until today. I guess after Adam is born I will have to find us someone special. Hmm, Adam just doesn't roll off the tongue right. After sitting for an hour I was approached by a muscular red-head. It was Charlie he came over and asked me to dance. How sweet. While we were dancing his nephew decided to say hello and kicked. That disrupted the dance and he stopped to see if he would do it again and he did. I told him that he really liked him. As Charlie was rubbing my belly I noticed that a pair of blue eyes was watching. Jealous are we. I thought to myself, well he should be. He could be feeling his son kick if he would just stop being an ass.

I danced as long as my feet would allow, soon I had to sit down and rest. Once again I was alone with my thoughts this time to the thought of what to name my son. I had thought of so many names but on just keep coming back to me 'Frederick Gideon'. That would be the best way for me to honor my friends' memory. So my mind is made up my son will be named Frederick Gideon Johnson. Beautiful. Now that is out-of-the-way I need cake. As the thought of cake crept out of my mind someone came with a piece. "You looked like you wanted a piece but you were debating on whether or not to get it." George of all people was reading my mind. Get out of there.

"Thanks. That will save me a few steps."

"So how have you been getting along since that last time I saw you?"

"Fine, I just have a few more restrictions now is all." Why is he making this small talk, he knows I hate that. Just spit it out.

"Look Ang, I have been….. I want… I am making an effort to be involved. I know it took me long enough but that is my son and I want to be a part of his life. I had Mum fix his room but I told her not to tell you that I wanted to be the one. I was going to….Look I am sorry for being an ass for this long."

I know he was apologizing but anger just built up in me. "Really, Really, it took you this long to figure out you wanted to be in our sons life."

"Oh really, now you want to go and make this all about you again. Really Ang, I am trying but you and your stubbornness is not making this easy.''

"Dammit George, if I wouldn't make a scene at your sisters reception I would punch in your eye again. You can't keep pushing me out your life and then dragging me back when you feel like you want to. This time there is an innocent bystander, he didn't have a damn thing to do with you and me. You know what George. I am out of line. I'm sorry. Thanks for the cake, the apology, the furniture, oh and the baby."

"Ang, don't be like that." He leaned closer to me as if he was trying pull me in an embrace. This time I pushed him away.

"I'm really tired I am leaving now." With that I left and went home. I know I am going to pay for it later but I am eating this ice cream I deserve it.

* * *

****I really struggled with the ending to this chapter but I hope everyone enjoys it****


	8. 35 Weeks and Frustrated

****Here we are again. Work has not let up and it didn't help that I had writer block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I don't own these characters just an idea or two about what could have happened.****

* * *

"I am so tired of being pregnant. How much longer?"

"Well Ms. Johnson, your only 35 weeks and we need you to a least make it to your 37 week to make sure that your baby's lungs are mature enough so he will be able to breath properly without help.''

"Ugh, I'm always hot; I'm stuck in the house all the time. I can't breathe on occasion, my feet and legs keep swelling and…" I stopped I didn't need them to know that I was randy all the time especially since George is there every night walking around with his shirt off, showing his six-pack and biceps especially after he takes his showers. Really brings back fond memories.

"Ms. Johnson, come back to us."

"Yes and I drift off in mid-sentence."

"Well Ms. Johnson if you can make it long enough to make sure that your son is healthy we will see what we can do." I went home and did my usual routine. Prop my feet up and sit and be bored.

**August 30****th**** – Not yet**

Friday started out like any other day I got up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, styled my hair and thanked George for the lovely breakfast. Then I went to my spot on the couch that I had held down for the past 3 weeks. My back was bothering me and it felt like the baby was trying to punch through my stomach but I just pushed it off to the Braxton hicks I had had for the past month. Today they are just a little more annoying than usual. I decided to lie on the couch to see if that would help. I was still lying there when Molly came by.

"Angelina darling are you feeling alright today."

"I'm just a little more uncomfortable than usual. I have had these shooting pains in my back and it feels like the baby is trying to beat me up from the inside."

"How long has this been happening?"

"I guess before George left for the shop which was about 8:30."

"How often are you getting these shooting pains?"

"At first they were about 20 minutes apart but now they are about 12." Just then another sharp one hit me and I yelped just a bit.

"Angelina I think we need to get you to the hospital, you might be in labor."

"No I can't be. They told me he had to stay in for another two weeks for his lungs to develop all the way."

"I may be wrong but I want to be safe than sorry." So I got up and slide on my slippers and we left for St. Mungo's. When we got there my healer came out and greeted me and I told him what was going on.

"Ms. Johnson, I am going to check you to see what's going on. If you are in labor we are going to try to stop it." Now I'm starting to get a little scared they just told me two days ago I had to wait but I don't think the baby was listening. They put me in a room and did their test and checked me.

"Ms. Johnson, you are in labor but since your water has not broken we can give you something to stop them. We will be administering something that will help strengthen your son's lungs if all our efforts don't work. You will have to stay in the hospital so we can watch you."

"I don't care whatever will help my baby." So I was admitted and they put their plan in action. An hour after I was all settled George showed up. When he came in my room and saw all the machines, wires and monitoring devices there was this look of utter shock and concern.

"It's all right. We just got someone trying to get out and say hello early."

"What happened? You were fine when I left."

"I had been having back pains since this morning but I didn't think anything of it because my back always hurts."

"Why didn't you say anything before I left?"

"Because I figured it would go away."

"And there is that stubbornness again."

"Everything is ok they stopped my contractions for now and we are just here for the long haul."

I really didn't want to argue with him but sometimes he can infuriate me. I lay there and just hoped that little Freddie would calm down and he could meet us at a later time. As we were sitting talking entertaining each other George bust out laughing for no reason.

"What is so funny?"

"Remember the scare we had 7th year."

"Who could forget? I call it the 'Potions closet fiasco'."

"This kid has been in the making for a long time.'' I was glad George was there I really couldn't imagine doing this without him.

I hated all this waiting. I hate hospitals, I hate this food, and I hate not being in control of this situation. This sucks bites and blows all at the same time. I want Fred to be all right but at the same time I want him out. Uggggh.

**September 3****rd**** – All hell breaks loose**

After four days, two attempts and 4 cm dilated, at about 8pm I felt a gush of liquid between my legs and I just knew that wasn't good. The maternity team sprang into action. They got everything ready for Fred to come barreling out. I was upset but I had to calm down and poor George was just lost. Once they got everything situated they let nature take its course. Just like before the shooting pains up my spine were back and it felt like I was being beat up from the inside. I tried my hardest not to let my pain show but I couldn't help it as they got stronger.

"We can give you something but you have to say so now because in a bit we won't be able to."

"No I'm fine." I said with tears falling from my eyes.

George wiped the tears from my  
eyes and said, "Come off it Ang you can drop the tough guy act in front of me I know better."

**September 4****th**** – Finally here.**

It was early I hadn't had a good night's sleep in three days. I was in pain and tired but I had to be strong.

"Ang, you should have taken the medicine. You don't even like to get a paper cut." George keep telling me over and over and all I wanted him to do was rub my back and help ease a little of the pain.

"No really I am fine." I wasn't this was killing me. Six hours and only 2 more centimeters God could I make it? "What time is it?"

"2 am."

"Really'' by this time the lobby was full of red heads, a brunette, and three dark-haired people. All waiting for the arrival of the Johnson-Weasley baby. Too bad cause I think he changed his mind or he is making me pay for being mad at his daddy for so long.

An hour later I was ready. "Ok Angelina when I tell I want you to give me a big push. Ok now push." I think this might be the worst part of it all. I let out a big scream I felt a burning sensation from my bottom. "Give me another one."

"I don't know how many more I can give you. Ughhhhhhhhhh" I grunted teeth clenched.

"Come on Angelina if you give me two more good ones like that your son will be here." I let out another loud scream and with that I heard, "Ok, I got a head and some shoulders come on give me a good one and get him out." I mustered up what little strength I had and I gave on last scream and with a tremble of my body I heard a loud cry that wasn't mine. I fell back lips trembling and tears rolling down my face. There he was all 5lbs 08 oz of him. They cleaned him and checked him out and they gave him to me. Oh he was beautiful. He had a tan complexion, light brown hair, freckles on his face. He had a good set of lungs on him because he was letting everyone know he was here. I handed him to George and he looked happier than he had in a very long time. He looked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

All I cared about at that moment was Frederick Gideon Johnson. No scratch that I am going to give him Fred's full name. This is Frederick Gideon Weasley II. George gave him back to me and I just looked at him and cried. Man if he only knew what I had been through these past months trying to make sure he was healthy. For the next hour or so there were so many people in and out wanting to look at Freddie and congratulate me and George. I was relieved when the nurses finally told everyone except the father would have to leave because mother and baby needed their rest. Boy did I ever. I haven't been this tired in a long time.

I had George place Fred in the bassinet and I just drifted off to sleep. I woke up about 3 hours later to the scene of George holding Fred and smiling.

"Have you been holding him the whole time I've been sleep."

"No, I saw him stirring a bit so I picked him up so he wouldn't disturb you."

"Yeah well let's not get him use to that cause we both have to work and I don't think your mum wants to walk around with a baby in her arms while she is doing her housework.''

"Hey Ang?"

"Yes."

"How are we supposed to do this? You know the whole splitting responsibility thing."

"Well when he is older you get him for a week and then I will have him for a week."

"Yeah but, what about now? I mean he is small and we just can't shuffle him back and forth like that."

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"Well I was thinking. I may sound crazy at first but, what if we got a bigger flat and we move in together. That way we don't have to shuffle him back and forth like that."

"George, how will that work. We are both leading different lives now. What if I want to go out on a date?"

"Then your babysitter won't be late cause I will be there."

"What if I decide to bring my date back with me?"

"Put up a silencing charm cause you can be rather loud."

"Ha, ha, ha. Be serious. I know how jealous you can get."

"We can try it for a little while at your flat for now and then we can make the decision to get a bigger place to accommodate all of us."

I didn't entirely shoot down his proposal but it was something to think about.

* * *

**** I hope I didn't end this too cheesy. Next chapter will take a while. This is my busiest season and it won't slow down till after Thanksgiving. Although I plan to have the next one out before then. Until we meet again. I hope you enjoy and please review.****


	9. Trial Run

**** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR I WOULD BE A MILLIONAIRE AND NOT WORKING JUST SITTING BACK CHECKING OUT ALL THE FANFIC ABOUT MY CHARATERS. NO HAVING SAID THAT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I PROMISED YOU I WOULD PUT SOMETING OUT BEFORE THANKSGIVING. THIS HAS BEEN HARD TO DO BETWEEN WORK AND SLEEPING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY****

Finally home after what seemed like an eternity in the hospital. We were given our space so that we could try to get into a routine with Fred. We also had to try out this new arrangement that George came up with. The first few days were ok. They went on without a hitch. We took turns getting up and feeding and attending to Freddie which was a good thing because I was still trying to make up for the sleep I lost while I was in the hospital. We would look into Fred's face and see who he looked like the most. Of course I am going to contend that he looks more like me because of obvious reasons but he had so many of George's features. Freckles, smile and even his eyes. Yes they are just as blue as George's. My little lady killer. There are going to be so many girls after. He took his skin color and personality from me. When he is mad he is mad, he takes that after the both of us cause let's face it both of us are hot heads. That's why we are in the predicament we are in now.

Later on in the week Katie and Alicia stopped by. "Angie if the cat had not been let out of the bag we would have figured out who his daddy was just by looking at him" said Alicia.

"Yeah everything about him screams Weasley. This is what they all would look like with a tan."

"Katie look, this is what happened to George's ear. It split into to become Freddie's ears."

"Hey you guys are terrible. Tell me again why are we still friends."

"Because no one else would put up with your sassiness."

"Don't forget she is bossy."

"Oh yeah and she has to get her way all the time."

"I am sitting right here."

"All the better reason to talk about you. Don't you agree Katie?"

"Yes, Alicia I most certainly do. So how are the new living arrangements going so far."

"Is there anything that George doesn't tell Lee?"

"Well I am quite sure he tells Lee everything but Lee doesn't tell me everything because he knows I will get jealous, seeing as he chased you all those years before he figured out I was better."

"If you must know everything has been going well. We have not been at each other's throats and we are working together for the sake of our son."

"Are you going to start dating other people while you two are living together?"

"We are roommates. We are not in a relationship so I have to think about my future as well as Fred's."

"What is there to think about? You love him, he loves you and baby makes three; the makings of a perfect family."

"It's not as simple as that Katie and you know it."

"It's only difficult because you make it that way."

Sometimes I wished Katie would just stop talking because every time she says something she is right. I hate her. Well not really but I hate it that she is always right about my feelings for George. No matter how I try I don't think I will ever get him out of my system. Maybe he put a curse on my heart that keeps me loving him no matter what. If I could take that awkward moment after that quiditch game our seventh year that we kissed I would because we haven't been the same since.

**Back to work I go**

Fred is two months old now and because I had so many complications and minor setbacks during my pregnancy I have to return to work now instead of later. I don't want to leave him but I have to. The routine has been set. Since I have to be to work before George he will take Freddie to Molly and I will pick him up after I get off. Sounds simple enough. Before I left I went to look at him on last time. I wondered how would I make it through the day without seeing him.

"Don't worry Ang, mum is perfectly capable of taking care of him. This will be a pleasant change her just taking care of one baby and not a bunch of other children and a set of twins."

I knew he was right but I would still miss my little fellow. This the first day that I have been away from Freddie for more than two hours. I have tried to focus on my work because I have a lot of catching up to do but it is hard. I keep wondering what cute little thing he is doing now. He isn't really doing anything other than babbling a little and looking around with his bright blue eyes but still I would love to be there to see it.

I finally got off of work and apparated to the Burrow. I was so ready to see my little Freddie. It took everything in me not to pop in on my lunch break.

"Hello Angelina, how was your first day back?"

"It was fine but I missed this little guy. Hey sweetie did you miss mummy? Were you a good baby for grandmum?" He just laid there and look up at me. I knew he wasn't going to say anything I just wanted to see his face.

"I am surprised you didn't pop in and check on him. George has been here three times."

"Really and he acted like he was so keen on you being capable." We laughed. He was even worse off than I was. At least I admitted it but he tried to hide behind this tough guy façade. Big softy. He could never hid that well. That was one of the reasons I fell so hard for him.

* * *

****JUST A LITTLE FILLER MORE TO COME. I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A LITTLE SOMETHING TO CHEW ON. PLEASE REVIEW.****


	10. Dreams turned into reality

**** Okay so I am sitting at my desk going over some purchase orders and a thought came to my mind. I couldn't find my handy-dandy notebook so I had to go ahead and get it out of my head. I know I said it would be a while but when the mood hits you, you just have to do it. ****I do not own George, Angelina, or Fred.**** Having said that I hope you enjoy. ****

* * *

I not sure what it was. I don't know if it was the fact that mum decided to take Fred for the weekend or if it was that meatball sub that I had for dinner but I found myself having the oddest dream. I was sleep and I felt the soft touch of a hand. It barely touched my arm but it was enough to get my attention. Then I felt nice and gentle kisses on my lips and then it trailed down my check to my neck and back up to my ear. Why the ear. Whomever it was in my dream they knew where to touch to get my heart pumping fast. Then they pulled the strap of my night-gown down off my shoulder and began to kiss me. By now I am letting out little light moans. I awake in my dream to see who this is but I can't see his face. I close my eyes again and we begin to kiss very passionately and just as this mystery man began to rid me of that confining night-gown I was awaken by George. "Ang, are you all right. I heard you down the hall."

"I'm ok. Just a mini nightmare." I lied, I couldn't tell him I was dreaming of some man kissing and touching me. I hadn't even noticed that my heart was beating kind of fast and that I was sweating a bit. Man I really need to get a boyfriend or a 'fuck buddy'. It doesn't help that this man keeps walking around shirtless. Sometimes he is just in his boxers and he is always coming in the bathroom while I am showering to shave and tells me that it isn't anything he hasn't seen before. I started repaying the favor to him. Walking around in my sexy night gowns that show off more than a bit of my legs. I wonder if he is uncomfortable with that or maybe that why some nights he goes to bed early because he can't it any more. Maybe he wants me just as bad as I want him.

"George, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you…. I mean have you …. Since that night?"

"Hmmm.. ohhhhhhh, well not with another women, if that what you're asking." Just then I attacked him. Not really attacked I would say slightly assaulted him, I really don't think he minded because his hand were pulling and tugging at my night-gown as if he were a mad man we were kissing fiercely. All I could think about was ending my 11 month drought. He was kissing my neck caressing my breast and I was pulling his hair and playing with his ear and we stopped long enough to look into each other's eyes and as he positioned himself between my legs a loud thud sounded and I woke up from my dream within a dream. Dammit I need to start dating. I grabbed my wand from my night stand and got up to see what the noise was. As I approached the living room I found what and who was making all this commotion. A tipsy George had returned from a night out with Lee and had stumbled over Freddie's bouncer.

"George! Why are you making so much noise?"

"I didn't see that there."

"It's always there."

"Ang, do you realize that if I had been an intruder, you are showing me all your goods." I didn't think to grab my robe before I stepped out but hey as he said before it's not anything he hasn't seen, or touched.

"Are you gonna get up from there or just lay there look up my night-gown."

"Since you put it that way the view from here is lovely."

"George!"

"You know I love it when you scream my name." I rolled my eyes and walked away. Not because I was mad at him just out of habit. He couldn't see but I had a smile on my face. As I continue to saunter away he grabbed my arm and turned me around and kissed me. I started to push him away but I melted like putty in his hands. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. We started moving towards my room leaving pieces of clothing on the floor in the wake of our hastiness. By the time we made it to my room the only thing left that needed to go was knickers and boxers and that didn't take long to be disposed of. Once we hit the bed and we melted into each other there was no stopping, no turning back. There was moaning, scratching, hair pulling, back arching toe curling. After about two hours and three go rounds we just laid there with our hands entwined thinking.

"Ang?"

"Shut up just let it be what it is. No analyzing tonight."

* * *

**** Did anybody else see that coming. Please review. Let me know what you think good or bad. ;) ****


End file.
